A Very Surprising Day
by GoldenRose088
Summary: Kyo gets a letter from Tohru while on the roof, what happens after he reads it is very interesting. Very bad at summeries but please read and review. It's also my first fanfic. Rated T for Kyo's cursing.


Kyo walked in his room upset about that damned rat Yuki again. He looked on his pillow and noticed an envelope laying there with his name on it. He sat on his bed and opened the letter. He knew it was Tohru's writing because all of her I's were dotted with hearts. He began to read it. He realized it was a poem.

"Kyo, I have written this letter over and over and I cannot find the right words to say, but I'm going to try my best. Kyo you have been through so much, people have called you stupid cat, idiot, and completely ignored you. You have been treated wrong for so many years, you have no hope and you are constantly depressed. Kyo you have so much confidence and when you talk about martial arts your eyes light up. I know what's going to happen after high school and I will do my best to stop it. Because I want to be with you. Kyo I love you with all my heart and I want to stay together always.

Love always: Tohru

Kyo just read the letter over and over, just in awe-struck because he never thought anyone could love him and accept him for who he really was. He got up and went to find Tohru, he looked all over the house but she was nowhere to be found. He started to get worried but then he heard something moving on the roof and went up to see what was going on. When he got up there he saw her laying there just like he does, arms behind her head, just staring at the stars above.

"Tohru.. What are you doing up here?"

"AHHH! Oh Kyo you scared me! I didn't realize you were here."

Kyo sat beside her and assumed the same place as always. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"So I read your letter." He said as he started to turn pink.

Her cheeks started to turn bright red as she looked down with tears in her eyes because she knew, just knew that he was going to deny her and walk away or call her weird for saying all that.

"Tohru, I never thought anyone would say that to me, not to me. When I read that I couldn't help but smile. I don't know how your going to keep me from being locked up but if you can then go right ahead. Tohru I want to tell you that I love you too so so much."

Tohru looked at him with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Kyo and hugged him tightly, Tohru and Kyo waited for a poof and for him to transform but to their surprise he didn't transform. They looked at each other in surprise.

"K-Kyo you didn't transform! Do you think the curse is finally broken?"

"I'm not sure Tohru" as he said with tears in his eyes.

Kyo and Tohru climbed down the ladder to the living room where Shigure and Yuki were sitting. Shigure looked at the two of them and seen that Tohru had her big goofy grin on her sweet face and Kyo was in shock.

"What is going on with you two" The dog asked.

Tohru then called Shigure over to where they were standing and surprisingly hugged him.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Shigure asked unaware that he didn't change.

He finally realized and tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Yuki could you come here for a moment please?" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"What's wrong Mrs Honda?"

Tohru grabbed Yuki and hugged him tightly. Yuki was very shocked at this, once again waiting for a poof but nothing happened and Yuki was crying at this point.

"The curse is finally broken!" All three men yelled at the same time.

"How did the curse break?" Tohru asked with tears in her eyes.

Kyo looked at Tohru with love and tears in his reddish eyes.

"Tohru you broke the curse."

"How did I break it? I didn't do anything." She said confused

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure chuckled at the question knowing the only way to break the curse.

"The only way to break the zodiac curse is for someone to love the cat" Shigure said.

Tohru was surprised at this. She did love Kyo more than anything but she was shocked that it was her love that broke it.

Kyo grabbed Tohru and pulled her into a tight hug with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you Tohru, you have set me and everyone else cursed free. You are the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything, I will protect you for all eternity." Kyo said while holding Tohru close to his chest.

"Oh Kyo I love you too! So so much! You're the most important person in my life as well and I will always make you happy till the end of time."

And with that everyone got to live the lives they wanted. Happy and free.


End file.
